


Space Cadet

by lightly



Category: EXOPlanet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Cadet

Space Cadet

 

“Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay.” Wu Fan whispers Yixing’s stage name into his ear over and over and over and over until the word has lost all meaning, until it’s not even a word anymore. Until it’s just a sweet rush of air, a strange syllable on a familiar tongue. 

“Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay.”

_Lay._

Yixing remembers his name; it’s another thing in a long line of things he had to remember. Yixing remembers well.

It’s this, this closeness, this feeling of Wu Fan’s mouth on his neck. The feeling of Wu Fan’s hands low on his back, the sound of Wu fan’s voice. This is what Yixing remembers when he says his name, and this is what makes him forget himself.


End file.
